It's a big big world
Puppeteers Edit Snook/Oko: Peter Linz Burdette: Melissa Creighton Smooch: Aymee Garcia Winslow/Riona: Tyler Bunch Bob: James Godwin Ick/Wartz/Greenie: Tim Lagasse Madge: Julie Westwood (voice) Additional Puppetry: Carol Binion, Eric Engelhardt, Jim Kroupa, Paul McGinnis, John Kennedy, Jodi Eichelberger, Heather Asch, Amanda Maddock, David Jordan, Lara MacLean Many of the puppeteers come from similar shows, primarily Bear in the Big Blue House, as well as Jellybean Jungle, and The Book of Pooh, another show involving Shadowmation, a technique that combines bunraku-style puppetry and computer-generated animation. Characters Edit The characters in the show are: Snook Edit A pale-throated three-toed sloth, Snook helps his friends learn all about the 'Big Big World' around them. He's slow-moving (but smart) and often takes naps, but is always up for a scientific investigation. He also enjoys singing and dancing with all of his friends in the World Tree. In addition to interacting with the other characters, Snook regularly takes the time to break the fourth wall, often to explain a fact or ask a question. Like Big Bird or Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House, Snook is a full-bodied character, the only one not requiring 3 performers. Burdette Edit Burdette the resplendent quetzal bird sometimes seems like a controlling older sister, who always thinks she knows more than everyone around her. However, Burdette seems sincere, and while investigating things with her friends in the World Tree, she's sometimes surprised to learn new things about herself too. Smooch and Winslow Edit Smooch and Winslow are two playful sibling monkeys - common marmosets to be exact - who are always stirring things up. Smooch, the girl monkey, is always trying to figure out the mysteries of the world around her, and Winslow is the goofy creative thinker. With such different personalities, these two monkeys don't always see eye to eye, but their little disagreements frequently lead to great adventures. In the episode "Madge is Missing" (Season 1, episode 128) it is revealed that they are, in fact, twins. Madge Edit Madge is a map turtle. Madge has a map of the world on her shell. She is the oldest and wisest creature in the World Tree, and the one everyone comes to when they have a problem to solve. She's traveled all over the world and shares her experiences with everyone. Her library is the place to visit for answers to scientific questions. Madge is not in Season 2 and is replaced by Riona the baby sloth. Bob Edit Bob the Southern Tamandua loves the ants that live all around him in the World Tree, and he's always trying new things out to make them like him more (He does eat ants). Bob also worries a lot about things that he thinks might happen. He also gets a little timid around Greenie because of Greenie's deep, loud voice and gruff demeanor. Oko Edit An old red-handed howler, Oko is a trickster who always shows up when least expected. Oko can be grouchy and mischievous, but he also shares mysterious stories and little bits of wisdom with the others. A tai chi master, he carries an old walking stick that he can twirl from his feet to his hands and back again in the blink of an eye. Oko is the only character (along with Greenie) who appears less often than the others. He has a friend named Tsetse, who sometimes gives good advice. Wartz Edit Wartz is a red-eyed tree frog. Wartz has gone through his metamorphosis, growing from a tadpole into a frog. Best friends with Smooch and Winslow, Wartz wants to get along with everyone and will agree with anyone, no matter what they're saying. Ick Edit Ick is a catfish who lives in the pond under the world tree. In "The Sting," where it is revealed that Greenie is afraid of bees, Ick stirs up a little joke by making a buzzing sound, showing his naughty side. But when Stripey the bee stops by the pond at the end, Ick freaks out and Stripey giggles. Ick has misanthropic tendencies. Ick is not in Season 2. Riona Edit Typical episode format Edit A typical episode of It's a Big, Big World begins with the opening theme song, "It's a Big, Big World". That is followed by a short (10-12 minute) story involving some or all of the main characters. This first story is followed by another song, called "Curve of the World", sung by all the characters. (In the Miss Lori and Hooper block, this song was not shown.) Then comes a second 10-12 minute story, which may be thematically linked to the first story but is not usually a direct continuation of the plot. At the end of the episode, Snook sings the closing song, Try to Touch the Sky, although this is often followed by one or two very short segments in which Snook ends some activity and gives some fun facts about the various species of animals that live in the World Tree. The big mountain in the background is Pico da Neblina, overlooking the Amazon River. Episode guide Edit Season Titles Notes1 Season 1 It's a Big Big World: Season 1 (2006 – 2007) Season 1 Episode 01: “In Good Voice” January 2, 2006 Season 1 Episode 02: "Ant Ray Vision; Moving On Up" August 22, 2006 Season 1 Episode 03: "Balance; Ick Alone" August 23, 2006 Season 1 Episode 04: "Burdette Queen Ant; One Monkey Too Many" August 24, 2006 Season 1 Episode 05: "My Friend Will Bee Right Back; Learning to Fly" August 25, 2006 Season 1 Episode 06: "Spirit; Shell" August 28, 2006 Season 1 Episode 07: "Out on a Limb; The More Things Change" August 29, 2006 Season 1 Episode 08: "Dancing; King of the Tree" August 30, 2006 Season 1 Episode 09: "Burdette Bald Eagle; Hot Ice" August 31, 2006 Season 1 Episode 10: "Color My World; Smooch's Caterpillar" September 1, 2006 Season 1 Episode 11: "Mini Monkey; The Five Senses" September 4, 2006 Season 1 Episode 12: "Wartz's Workout; Hot Enough for You?" September 5, 2006 Season 1 Episode 13: "Windy Night; So Long Planty" September 6, 2006 Season 1 Episode 14: "Hold on Rainbow; Where Have All the Berries Gone?" September 7, 2006 Season 1 Episode 15: "Down In The Dumps; Who Moved My Sunflower?" September 8, 2006 Season 1 Episode 16: "The Big Sneeze; Go to Sleep Wartz" November 27, 2006 Season 1 Episode 17: "Sappy Monkey; Growing Pains" November 28, 2006 Season 1 Episode 18: "The Itch; Everything's Going to Be Just Fine" November 29, 2006 Season 1 Episode 19: "What a Wonderful Leaf; Roots Rock" November 30, 2006 Season 1 Episode 20: "Making Tracks; Map It Out" December 1, 2006 Season 1 Episode 21: "Hide and Seek; Take Care of Yourself" December 25, 2006 Season 1 Episode 22: "World Tree Day; World Tree Cuisine" December 26, 2006 Season 1 Episode 23: "The Sloth Must Be Crazy; Smarter Than You Think" December 27, 2006 Season 1 Episode 24: "Fish Out of Water; Burdette's Nest" December 28, 2006 Season 1 Episode 25: "Bones; Food and Plenty of It" December 29, 2006 Season 1 Episode 26: "The Sting; Growing" January 1, 2007 Season 1 Episode 27: "The Big Race; You Are What You Are" January 2, 2007 Season 1 Episode 28: "Madge Is Missing; The Anteater Songbook" January 3, 2007 Season 1 Episode 29: "Get Well Moon; Take Your Time" January 4, 2007 Season 1 Episode 30: "A Bird Tale; Friendship" January 5, 2007 Season 1 Episode 31: "Eyes and Noses; Snook's Songbook" January 22, 2007 Season 1 Episode 33: "The Hatch; Sounds of the Forest" January 23, 2007 Season 1 Episode 33: "Guardians of the Sappenwood Tree; Over the Hills and Far Away" January 24, 2007 Season 1 Episode 34: "Oko's Birthday; Spinning a Tale" January 25, 2007 Season 1 Episode 35: "Echoes; A Good Heartbeat" January 26, 2007 Season 1 Episode 36: "Sleepover; The Disappearing Waterhole" February 19, 2007 Season 1 Episode 37: "Flying Fish; Smooch and Winslow's Songbook" February 20, 2007 Season 1 Episode 38: "Sloth Lessons; The Avocado Queen" February 21, 2007 Season 1 Episode 39: "In Good Voice; Wartz's Family Tree" February 22, 2007 Season 1 Episode 40: "Big Big Waterhole; Oko's Songbook" February 23, 2007 Season 2 It's a Big Big World: Season 2 (2009 – 2010) Season 2 Episode 01: "Hanging With a Sleepy Sloth; Enough Is Enough" September 21, 2009 Season 2 Episode 02: "Winslow Is It; The Fourth R" September 22, 2009 Season 2 Episode 03: "Making New Friends; Little Things" April 26, 2010 Season 2 Episode 04: "Things That Go Bump; What's That Smell" April 27, 2010 Season 2 Episode 05: "Why Can't I Fly; Big Big Dinner Party" April 28, 2010 Season 2 Episode 06: "Winslow's Gone Bananas; I Love Purple" April 29, 2010 Season 2 Episode 07: "Big Book of Babies; Club Craze" Category:The Adventures of Punky Brewster Category:VHS Category:School Category:VHS Videotapes Category:HBO Category:TV Channels